Heavy alcohol use, weight gain, and obesity are highly prevalent among college students1, 2. Alcohol is a dense calorie source3 and heavy use during college may lead to weight gain that is maintained through adulthood. However, examination of this potential effect in college students has been limited to secondary analysis of existing datasets with weak, often non-validated assessment of alcohol consumption. In addition to being a caloric source, heavy drinking may lead to unhealthy eating habits surrounding drinking episodes, which may also contribute to weight gain4. Some students frequently eat excess, calorie-dense food during drinking episodes5, possibly due to the increased rewarding value of food while intoxicated4, while others restrict food before drinking to compensate for alcohol calories6. Body mass index (BMI) during young adulthood is highly predictive of BMI later in life7, 8 and obesity is associated with a host of health problems9-11. The long-term goal of this research is to develop a prevention intervention that addresses both problems in college students. A critical barrier to accomplishing this goal is the lack of evidence on how heavy alcohol use contributes to weight gain in students. The objective of the study, which will be an important step toward the long term goal, is to determine the effects of heavy alcohol use on weight change, eating patterns on drinking days, and dietary intake during the first year of college, a period in which substantial increases in heavy alcohol use12-15 and weight occur1, 16. A diverse group of college freshmen (N=174) will be assessed three times during the academic year to evaluate changes in weight, waist circumference, alcohol use, diet, eating behavior, impulsivity, and motivation to drink alcohol and eat palatable food. The proposed study will combine the PI's research experience in college student alcohol use with the obesity treatment research expertise of primary sponsor Dr. Christie Befort, Associate Professor of Preventative Medicine at the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC), the expertise of co-sponsor Dr. Kenneth Sher, Distinguished Professor at the University of Missouri, Columbia in longitudinal assessment of college students' heavy alcohol use, the expertise of co-sponsor Dr. Deborah Sullivan, Chair and Professor of Nutrition at KUMC, in nutrition assessment and college student weight control interventions, and the eating behavior assessment expertise of co-sponsor Dr. Kelsie Forbush, Assistant Professor of Psychology at the University of Kansas. The proposed research training plan will provide specialized training in obesity treatment methods and intervention development, research methods specific to both fields including nutrition and alcohol assessment, and will strengthen the applicant's knowledge of the relationship between alcohol use and obesity as viewed from nutrition and addiction perspectives. Professional development activities will include mentoring and a course in grant writing, which will lead to a K-award application. The fellowship training will facilitate the PI i gaining the knowledge, skills, and experience necessary to become an independent researcher.